


Cub

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, POV Animal, Post-Episode s05e15 Pool Hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Once, Lion thinks, he’d had something toprotect.
Relationships: Cat Steven & Lion (Steven Universe), Lion & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Lion & Steven Universe
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	Cub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Went](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Went/gifts).



> **Prompt: Anything with Lion and Cat Steven interacting.**  
> 
> 
>   
> This is a little more experimental than I normally write, but hopefully it came out okay!

Once, he’d had something to _protect_. When Boy was young and defenseless, he'd _needed_ him. To save him from the Swirly Sand, for instance, to take him places, to show him new things…

But Boys grow quickly—quickly like he used to _before_ , before _Her_ —and, other than a brief period a few weeks ago when Sword Girl cried into his mane, he doesn’t have anything to Stand Guard over anymore.

It doesn’t make him _sad_ exactly, but he doesn’t like it. What’s the _point_ of him, when Boy doesn’t need him anymore, and Sword Girl seems okay, and _She_ is _gone_ …

But, one day, the Strong One comes back with something Small. 

Lion lurks out from under the porch where he’d been avoiding the rain. The Small Thing smells _familiar_ , like him, like his cubs had, once, _before_...

“I’ve brought a new friend,” the Strong One says. “Take care of him.”

She plops Small Thing on top of his mane. He feels Its belly get big and small. 

He will protect it, he decides, carefully balancing the Small Thing on his head as he retreats into the house to keep It from the rain. 

That’s what he’ll be for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
